logosfandomcom-20200222-history
The 5 Network (Philippines)/Other
Standard Logos 1960-1965 1965-1972 1972-1984 1984-1992 1992-1995 10527348_710443522342630_8746123030855309899_n.jpg|1994 logo (Takes the Big Leap) 1995-1999 2000-2001 2001-2004 2004 2004-2008 ABC 5 Iba Tayo Logo Sept 2004.PNG ABC 5 Iba Tayo Logo 2006.PNG Idol_logo.gif Downloaderly.jpg|This was the sign-off screen, signaling viewers that ABC would sign-off for the last time. It rebranded the next day. 2008-2010 TV5august2008.jpg Tv5-3d-logo 2008.jpg|3D version logo used also on on screen bug in 2009. 2010-2013 ABC TV5.jpg|3d version used on screen bug in 2011. 2013-present Network IDs 1960-1965 1965-1972 1972-1984 1984-1992 1992-1995 ABC 5 Come Home To 1992.jpg|1992 id (Come Home To ABC Channel 5) ABC Today TV-5 1992.JPG|1992 id (Today TV) ABC-5 1993.jpg|1993 Ident (The Fastest Growing Network) 1995-1999 ABC-5 In the Big League 1995-1996.JPG|1995 Ident (In the Big League) ABC 1996.JPG|1996 Ident (Reaching Out to You) ABC5 25 Years Ident (1999).JPG|1999 Ident (KBP 25 Years) 2000-2001 ABC 5 Station ID (v2 2000).PNG|2000 id (We Are New Generation, 1st version) ABC52000.jpg|2000 id (We Are New Generation, 2nd version) 2001-2004 ABC 5 Station ID (2001).PNG|2001 Ident (Come home to ABC) 2004 ABC 5 Station ID (April 2004).PNG|April-September 2004 id (Iba Tayo!) 2004-2008 2008-2010 TV5 SID AUG-9-2008.PNG|2008 Ident (Shake mo TV mo!) File:1936518 132263486800 6752493 n.jpg File:1937150 148464391800 2048649 n.jpg|2009 Ident (Ka-Shake ng Bayan!) 2010-2013 TV5 Logo Ident (2010).jpg|2010 Ident (Para sa'yo Kapatid!) TV5 Go 5 ID.PNG|2013 Ident (Go 5!) 2013-present TV5_September_2013.jpg|2013 Ident, Everyday, all the Way! TV5 Weekend Do It Better.jpg|TV5 Logo with the channel's slogan, Weekend Do It Better (2013-2014) TV5 Happy Ka Dito.jpg|2014 Ident Happy Ka Dito File:12189137 10153265916431801 3448119956809486500 n.jpg|2015 Ident Ber-y Happy Ka Dito TV5 Station ID (March 2016).PNG|2016 Ident Find Your HAPPY Here TV Messages/Greetings 48133 10151289888071801 1836128056 n.jpg Specials logos Anniversary Logos Summer Idents File:1909585 69197591800 5438152 n.jpg|2009 Summer Ident File:553235 10151362513021801 1866048970 n.jpg|2013 Summer Ident TV5_Summer_2015.jpg|2015 Summer ident Christmas Idents TV5_Christmas_2010.jpg|2010 Christmas Ident File:390872 10150416940831801 205892434 n.jpg|2011 Christmas Ident File:397060 10151176137416801 92659007 n.jpg|2012 Christmas Ident File:1470247 10151814571016801 993124127 n.jpg|2013 Christmas Ident TV5 Happy Pasko 2014.PNG|2014 Christmas Ident TV5 Happy Happy Kidsmas.png|2015 Christmas Ident New Year Season File:387558 10150457653981801 1665714854 n.jpg|Kapatid New Year Pabuenas (2011) TV5_2016_NYslogan.jpg|Happy Here in the New Year (2016) Valentine's Season Rainy Season File:1923760 100724546800 4181439 n.jpg|Shake, Sayaw, Tampisaw (2009) Happy_Tag-Ulan_2014.jpg|Happy sa Tag-Ulan! (2014) On-Screen Bugs 1992-1995 Abc 5 1996 bug.jpg|1992-1995 1995-1999 ABC 5 On Screen Bugs (1996).PNG|1995-December 31, 1999 - The On-screen Bug of ABC5 slight updated the Parental Guidance Logo 2000-2001 ABC5osb2000.JPG|January 1, 2000-April 16, 2001 2001-2004 ABC 5 OSB 2001-2002.PNG|April 17, 2001-2002 , when "Come home to ABC" The on-screen bug logo also changed. ABC 5 OSB 2002-2004.PNG|2002-April 11, 2004 Used 2004 ABC 5 On Screen Bugs (2003).PNG| ABC 5 On Screen Bugs (April 2004).PNG|April 12, 2004-2006, when "Come home to" was removed the slogan. 2004-2008 ABC 5 OSB 2004-2008.PNG|September 2004-August 8, 2008, when ABC logo has been enclosed with a yellow circle. Nick_on_ABC_5_OSB.jpg|May 2006-August 8, 2008, the on-screen bug was with a Nick on ABC 2008-2010 TV55osb2008.JPG|August 9, 2008-April 3, 2010, ABC relauch as TV5 was inside a shaking television. 2010-2013 TV5 OSB 2010.PNG|April 4,2010-October 10, 2011, when TV5 logo finally changing into Kapatid Network. TV5 OSB 2011 MTRCB Oct-Nov 2011.PNG|October 11, 2011-October 30, 2011, adds 2011 MTRCB PG rating. TV5 MTRCB OSB 2011.PNG|October 30, 2011-October 2013 Fixed MTRCB PG rating. 2013-present TV5 OSB 2013.PNG|October 2013-present, the on-screen bug changed TV5 logo from 2D to 3D. TV5 Olympics On Screen Bugs.PNG| TV5 Rio 2016 OSB.PNG|February 3, 2016-present, the on-screen bug was with a Rio 2016 Olympics. Category:TV5 (Philippines) Category:Special logos Category:Other